You Always Hurt The Ones You Love
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Usagi is haunted by dreams and spilts up with Mamoru, but they both end up in pain. Dare from EightofSwords: Double suicide and one 'bad' word


**_Warning: Contains Suicide.. although mild, and one.. bad word_** Written as a Dare from EightOfSwords, not my usual thing though and italics in the first sequence are voice overs in Usagi's dream.. just so you know

* * *

A small blond bolted upright in two seconds flat. Her blond hair streamed after her while the two odangos on top of her head bounced. Her bangs stuck to her face in a layer of cold sweat while her sky blue eyes shed tears like an ocean. For the last month she'd been having a recurring dream that scared her witless at just the thought of it. 

Death...

Not her death, her beloved's death.

Every night it started with her walking down an aisle, her father to her left clutching her hand and strangely crying his eyes out. It could only be expected, he was giving away his baby girl after all. She had a large white bouquet in her right hand, one single blue rose in the middle of a dozen yellow and white roses. At the end of the thin red carpet stood Chiba Mamoru, looking as handsome as ever, if not more with his roguish black hair, deep blue eyes and a blue suit that looked rather like a captains jacket with matching navy pants.

_"How cute..."_

Her hand was placed into his and as they turned to face each other she was knocked down the small flight of three or four stairs that lead to the platform she had been previously stood on. Her dress tore at the skirt and hem and her pristine shoes scuffed but that was nothing compared to what came next. As her eyes found her fiance she saw another woman step up to him with long blue hair pulled into odangos that were similar to her own, magenta roots and tips and tanned skin. She was clad in a long black dress with black lace sleeves and shoulders.

_He's mine, Thanks for entertaining him_

The woman winked to her before sealing her lips over Mamoru's and he just seemed to melt into her. He froze as she stepped back and clicked her finger. This small simple gesture caused a deep blue mist to curl around Mamoru before encasing him in a large crystal before disappearing. The woman clicked her digits again and was gone herself leaving a confused crowd and a heart-broken Tsukino Usagi.

_"I told you he was mine.. Either give him up now, or I'll make sure to come for him later, Sailor Moon"

* * *

_

She sobbed silently as a small black cat with turquoise eyes rubbed up against her, purring to soothe the poor girl but it wouldn't work. It hadn't worked for the last four weeks and it wouldn't work now. The only thing poor Usagi cold do was try and fight it, ignore it and get on with things but that wasn't about to work either.

She'd been trying, oh yes she'd tried but it was too hard now.. Those little nagging doubts in the corner of her mind were growing and the voice was haunting her, growing louder and louder till it sometimes sounded real, like someone besides her was saying it. The senshi didn't know, but they suspected something was up every time she'd blink at them in a shocked and alarmed expression then shake it off stating "It's nothing, nothing at all"

* * *

And so she found herself at the crown arcade, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt as she entered. Her gaze fell to the two men at the counter, Mamoru sat with his back to her although his arm was down at his side, almost as if he were waiting for her to get closer. In front of him sat one of their best friends, and Usagi's cousin, Furuhata Motoki. His sandy blond hair curled over his forehead, keeping out of his vision when he looked up and grinned.

Motoki waved over to Usagi and Mamoru kept talking, gesturing with his hands as the seventeen year old blond walked closer. Motoki shot his friend a silencing glare with a quick hush causing the man to nod and turn around. Nausea struck her harshly as he grinned at her. She felt her heart break in her chest but she couldn't stop it now. She had to go through with it, had to.

As she reached him she was instantly pulled against him and wrapped with warm arms as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She remained tense and he allowed her a step back, confusion written on his face.

"Usako? What's wrong?" Busted, now she had to tell him.

"Mamoru, I.. We need to talk" She closed her eyes to block out his eyes.

Those eyes.. The ones that could read her better then anyone and the ones that would be either filled with tremendous pain or a blank mask to hide his emotions.

"Mamoru, I can't do this anymore"

"Do what?"

"This.. Us.. It's not working out" She bit her lip to stop the tears.

" But.. Things were going great.. weren't they?"

"Did you hit your head, Usa?" Motoki intervened

"No I didn't Toki, I just can't ok? I'm fed up of you!"

"What did I do? Why are you fed up of me"

"You're..." She couldn't think for a moment, the only word she could think of was perfect and that wouldn't do "Too needy. You're too needy, Mamoru"

"The two men blinked at her, their jaws dropping to the floor as she spun on her heels and stalked out. Tears flowed freely from her now open eyes and she let out an unfaltering "Ciao"

The dark haired man let his head droop as he turned back to his coffee pulling a small box from his pocked and tossing it over the counter. He missed seeing the velvet box hit the floor instead of the intended bin and buried his head in his arms. The blond picked up the item and opened it to reveal a silver band with a large pink diamond in the centre. Seeing it was still intact he stuffed it in his pocket to give back to Mamoru later and dashed around the counter to comfort his friend.

"Am I really needy?" Came a muffled voice

"No! Not at all. You're the most independent person I know"

"Did you know?"

"NO! She never even told me she felt that way about you.. When I spoke to her the other day she said she was sure you were meant to be together"

A muffled sob shook the young mans frame soon followed by another while his friend tried to figure it out. Oblivious to the young woman with Pigtails who was leaving the Arcade with a delighted smirk. Sky blue her was pulled into pointed odangos, dark pink roots shone through along with the matching tips of the streamers. She flicked an imaginary piece of lint from her black leather skirt and hitched up her scarlet tube top and walked away satisfied.

* * *

A week later A blond man sat in front of a television set, his feet were up on the small coffee table and he was sat distractedly eating some potato chips. The movie he was currently watching about four small men, two normal men, a guy with pointed ears and long blond hair and a guy that was the dictionary definition of grey, suddenly flicked off and a woman appeared on the screen. He recognised her to be the recent news caster who was introduced to be new yesterday.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the film but this urgent bulletin has just been released. A man killed himself by throwing himself in front of a sub-way train in the early hours of this morning. Fifty year old, Jay Chang was shocked this morning when a young man jumped into the tracks, seemingly more then willing. It has been confirmed that said man was twenty one year old med-student, Chiba Mamoru of Tokyo and it is thought that he was depressed after his girlfriend of three years broke up with him earlier this month because he was 'Too needy', I'm sorry for this, I, Saundra, hope you all have a nice day" The woman with blue and magenta hair gave a sad smile before her image disappeared the film restarted.

"Oh, Crap..."

* * *

The next day Motoki once again found himself stood on the local bridge, freezing his socks off as he pleaded desperately with a suicidal blond, perched on the ledge.

"Toki, Go away. I can't live with myself knowing I caused his death"

"But Usa.."

"No buts!"

"But"

"I said shut up, Toki!"

"He loved you! He'd want nothing more then for you to live.. If you kill yourself you'll be killing him all over again Usa"

"He's already dead.. Why should I live knowing I've killed him. I've practically murdered him and the police won't arrest me for that"

"Usagi.."

"Bye, Toki"

" But!"

"No butts, Bye"

She threw herself over the small stone wall and plunged down into the ice cold water, hundreds of feet below her. Motoki dived forwards and grasped her foot, letting out a cry as the shoe slid from her foot and she continued her decent.

"Usagi! No!"

A scream sounded from a few feet away from him and he turned to see four near hysterical girls pull to a stop besides him, two looked over the edge while a blond and bluenette sobbed into each others shoulders.

"She's..." He started but was cut off by a raven haired girl, he knew to be Hino Rei

"Don't say it, please, don't say it Motoki"

The four girls stepped forwards and hugged the blond man as he broke down having lost both his best friends in a matter of less than 250 hours.

Je fini

* * *

_**Author's notes**_

Sorry, Sad I know but Sword-Chan (A.K.A. EightOfSwords) is rubbing off on me. Anyway this was a dare she set me in response to me daring her to write something happy and romantic (Subject to Change). Sword-Chan rocks I tell ya, rocks. Anyways Sorry it's so violent but it just is.. The ending is bad, as usual but Just review it, please.


End file.
